


与我打电话

by desperdoLOFTER



Category: all晰 - Fandom, 一路向晰 - Fandom, 嘎晰, 龙晰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperdoLOFTER/pseuds/desperdoLOFTER
Kudos: 10





	与我打电话

王晰接到李向哲的电话时，正在宾馆的床上。阿云嘎的手正摸过王晰的脚踝，郑云龙坐在一旁刚点上一支烟。

李向哲正在说他最近看过的番，又讲家里的猫想王晰了。王晰嗯了一声，尾音长了半分带着舒服得气息，像是被温暖溪水浸泡过赤裸肌肤慵懒又情色。李向哲敏锐的捕捉到问了一句晰哥怎么了。

王晰挑起眉梢抬脚就踢来阿云嘎摸上来的手，但是忘了那边还有郑云龙做帮凶摁住他脚踝，赤裸双腿就被迫分开，阿云嘎的手一路摸到大腿内侧，再往里探入一点。

王晰稳了一下声线，才回应那边李向哲的话。

“我没事，才睡醒。”

李向哲犹豫了一下，显然不太相信又不敢反驳。王晰略微蹙眉想要再补上一句，就听到那边猫叫声，他顺利转移话题时候，阿云嘎的手指已经探入了。润滑剂被甬道温度融成液体沾湿床单，手指缓慢的寻找着那个点，反复抽插出噗嗤水声淫靡，再碾过那个点轻车熟路。

王晰扬起脖颈发出一个急促的喘息，窗外的光蜿蜒过他喉结到锁骨，看起来致命的脆弱感。反思阿云嘎知道并不是，这样的机会很难得。阿云嘎是个善于抓住机会的人，于是他俯身咬了王晰的脖颈，疼得王晰用小臂抵着他往外推。

“…晰哥？你在做什么。”李向哲声音也沉了几分。

“我…”王晰被李向哲的声音清醒了一下，支起身子半睁开眼睛挑起眉尾，想要警告阿云嘎收敛一点，那边郑云龙就压了上来。郑云龙的亲吻很热，从他脖颈到胸膛。他含住王晰的乳尖再用舌去勾，潮湿又热，酥麻又痒。他手又伸到王晰下面套弄性器。

致命弱点都被两个人把控在手里，王晰有一点生气又有点无力。他蹙眉手指紧紧抓着床单，指节都发白，他被欲望拖下水昏昏沉沉，手摁着手机一直没有应，那边李向哲开始担心。

“晰哥…晰哥？”他声音开始有点急，怕是王晰出了什么事情。王晰咬了咬唇面伸手狠狠捏过自己用疼痛把自己从欲望里拽出来，才稳住声音不喘。

“没事，向哲。刚刚…手机砸脸了。”

这个理由找的并不算明智，阿云嘎低头笑了出来倒是配合的没出声，郑云龙倒是没什么表情这让王晰把控不住的恐慌。

“晰哥，没砸疼吧？”李向哲声音松了下来，像是信了，也可能只是为了让王晰安心的演技。王晰暂时缓了口气，他略微抬起目光去看阿云嘎，阿云嘎已经抬起了他的腿，性器抵在他穴口蹭过。

“我没…！…事”

王晰的话语被硬生生砍成两半，阿云嘎尺寸不算小就毫不客气顶入穴口再深入。王晰不知道这种感觉是疼或者是爽，眼尾也被欲望逼成潮红色，他的小腿还罚在阿云嘎的肩膀，另一边郑云龙又摸过王晰短发压着要他给他舔。

王晰想骂脏话。

李向哲在那边沉默片刻，才问了一句晰哥你在哪。

王晰并没有来得及回复这句话，就被郑云龙摁断了通话，还顺便“好心”的微信给李向哲发送了定位，同时顺理成章的把自己性器塞进王晰的嘴里，舒服得闷哼一声。

郑云龙手里的烟还没灭，咬着滤嘴吸了一口就扯过阿云嘎贴过唇面把白雾渡过去，阿云嘎嫌弃推开人又被郑云龙扣下手腕。他们亲吻。

这个动作却让郑云龙性器进入王晰口腔更深的位置，倒是让郑云龙意外的爽。他手指夹着烟蒂，烟灰就落在王晰的后背上，左边，第二根肋骨到第五根肋骨之间的位置。

王晰也说不上是哪里疼。


End file.
